The Wish
by kitten1323
Summary: When Amy wont leave Sonic alone, Sonic makes a wish,but what will he do when it comes true? And what exactly happened to Amy? Read to find out! Coules: sonamy,knuxrouge,RougeXOC,Shadream,TailsXCosmo,Rated T for a bit of language Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Chapter 1 Amy Who?

Disclamier: I own nothing but the story!

The Wish  Chapter 1: Amy who?

Normal POV: It was an ordinary day in station square,Sonic was running away from amy as usual.

''Sonic! hey wait up!'' Amy screamed

"Go away amy!!" Sonic yelled back as he ran faster,jsut wanting to get away from her.

Eventualy Sonic was running too fast and Amy just gave up and went home.

Sonics' POV: "I finnaly lost Amy. Geez when will she finnaly leave me alone!?" I look was just looking at the sky when I saw a shooting star,then I had remembered what tails had told me about shooting stars, if you make a wish on one they come true.

so I did just that "I wish Amy would jsut go away" I'm not sure if it would come true or not but I found myself asleep a few minets later.

Normal POV: Sonic woke up and expected Amy to be calling his name and chacing him,but she wasnt there. In fact she wasnt there when he went to the store for breakfast,and she wasnt there when he went for a run through station square.

Sonic eventually went to tails house to see if he's seen Amy:

Sonic POV: "I wonder if tails has seen her, usualy our paths have crassed a few times by now" He ran to Tails' house and as soon as I got there tails was out side working on some kind of robot. " Hey buddy" I greeted. "oh hi sonic!" he replied.

"Hey tails have you seen Amy? I havnt seen her all day" I asked. "Amy?" He replied confused. "Yeah Amy,Amy Rose" I said jsut as confused. "Amy who?" He replied once again.

"Amy Rose" remember? pink fur, short quills, red dress, Giant hammer?" I asked.

"Sorry Sonic I've never heard of her" He replied.

What was up!? I thought as I headed back to station square. "Never heard of her? They were best friends. Wait best friends, Rouge is preety good friends wth amy I'll ask her!" I said to myself as I headed toward the master emerald.

"Hey Rouge" I said as I saw her hiding.

"how did you know I was here?" Rouge replied.

" well I figured you were either spying on knuckles or trying to steal the master emerald again" I replied.

"Any way" I continued. "Have you seen Amy?" I asked.

"Whose Amy?" She asked.

I started thinking to myself right then and there"WTF HAPPENED TO AMY!?" I screemed in my head. "Mabey it was my wish" I said as I went to my house and sat on the couch. "when I said I wished Amy would go away...she apperently did..." I said to myself.

"oh man hat am I going to do? I said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ok that was chapter one. ok so review so I can continue. I wont continue until I get at least 3 reviews. So uh yeah I guess thats it...damn mabey I should work on going outside some more...


	2. Chapter 2 WTFH IS HAPPENING?

Charecter Ages:

Sonic: 16

Amy: 15

tails: 14

Cosmo: 13

Cream: 16

Shadow: 16

Rouge: 17

Knuckles: 18

Eggman: 47

The Wish Chapter 2: WTFH IS HAPPENEING!?

Normal POV: Sonic was running through station square looking desperatly for amy,but no luck,nobody has heard of her.

"Oh what am I gonna do!?" Sonic yelled at the sky before he saw a familiar Black and Red Hedgehog non other than shadow.

"Whoa sonic whats the rush?" Shadow said as he tried to calm sonic down.

"Amy is missing" Sonic sighed out.

"Hmmmmm" Shadow said "Any idea where she went?" Shadow asked.

" You mean... you remember her?" Sonic asked with another sigh.

"Of corse I remember her shes always chasing you around" Shadow said a bit annoyed.

"Nobody else remembers her though, If I never made that stupid wish then..." Sonic trailed off.

Sonics' POV: I cant belive Shadow remembers Amy, wellthen again he can control time and space within seconds, I guess my wish didnt effect him, well at least some one can help me.

" Can you help me look for her shadow?" I asked despereatly.

"Sure" he replied.

"Thanks Shad" I said happily.

"So, tell when she dissappeared" Shadow said.

"Well I made a wish on a shooting star and the next mornign she was just gone!" I said feeling a little guilty.

"hmmmm well unfortonatly we need more chaos emeralds than jsut one, and Eggman took 5 of them yesterday" Shadow said,he seemed mad,probably cause he was the one who everyone put in charge of most of the chaos emeralds. Seeing as he had more uses for them than any of us,besides tails.

Tails POV: I was workign on a machine thinking about what sonic had said before "Amy Rose" I said aloud not noticing Cream was right behind me.

" Hi Tails" she greeted cheerfully.

As I turned to say hi I noticed she wasnt dressed in her usual cloths, she was wearing a White T-shirt,a pink mini skirt, and pink and white sneakers.

" Hi cream, nice out fit" I said smiling.

" Thanks tails I just got it" she gigled after that.

" Hi cream, Hi tails" Cosmo said.

I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek lightly "Hi cosmo" I said before getting back to work"

"Hey guys" I heard from behind, I turned around to see Shadow and sonic. "Hey guys"

Cream seemed really excited to see him " Hi Shadow!" she cheered.

"Hi Cream" he said with a smile. "Listen guys we have a problem" Shadow said before continueing, " Eggman took 5 of the Chaos Emeralds yesterday and we need them like now!" Shadow explained.

"What for?" I asked.

Sonics POV: " Well" I started,I felt so guilty for what I've done, I mean how could I be so mean to the Girl who loved me enough to follow me everywhere. "Its a long story,but basically I was selfish and wanted Amy to leave me alone so I wished on a shooting star and, now nobody even remembers her" I said as I look at the ground sadly.

" Amy who?" Cream asked.

"See?" I said a little irritated. " Ok Sonic, I'll help you" I heard Tails say. " I know you and you wouldnt lie" Tails said with a smile. " I just need to get the X- Tornato ready and find out were Eggmans base is..."in the pacific ocean" Shadow interupted.

" I followed him" He explained. "Ok then just let me get the X- Tornato" and with that Tails went into his work shop then the next thing you could here was a plane starting " Ok guys lets go" " Right" I nodded before getting on the plane.

Normal POV: after sonic got on the plane , Tails went on , then Cosmo right after.

Before shadow got on he held a hand out for cream " you comming?" he asked. " uh yeah I'm comming" she grabed his hand and blushed while doing it. Shadow smiled at her and quickly got on the plane, helping her on as well.

" Ok then were off" Tails said as he got ready to take off. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0!" He counted as he pressed a button and they were flying over Station square.

"I'll find you Amy, dont worry" Sonic whispered as he looked out the window.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

YAY! Chapter 2 done! review guys at least 3 reviews and I'll continue!! Man I really need to go outside more hehe anyway i'll cya next time and be sure to review or my sis Erin will kill you all! lol


	3. Chapter 3 Jorney For a Rose

OMG guys!!! I'm so sorry this took me so long!!!!! I was in a writers slump, and I kinda still am so if this chapter is horrible I'm sorry!!! DONT KILL ME!!!!!! I'm kinda imporvising the chapter, so no flaming.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic chars or the series, or the game, if I did all the couples would be together by now.

Ok so here we go!...

The wish Chapter 3: Jorney for a Rose

Sonics POV: As I stared out the window above station square for what seemed like hours, I found myself asleep. Not sure how long I have been asleep, all I new was that I loved the dream I was having. Amy was chacing me and calling my name, oh how I miss her voice. She tackled me to the groud, oh how I miss her strength. She held me tight in her "AMy Rose Power Hug" oh, how I miss those hugs. Me and her just sat and watched the sunset, her beautiful eyes shineing in the sunlight. Her hand in mine, I move my lips closer too hers, only an inch apart. Then before it began it was over...

"Sonic, Wake up!" I felt Tails shaking me, and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Sonic, were here" He said as I stretched and yawned. "Ok good" I said as I stood up in a fighting posistion "Lets go kick some eggman ass!!!"

"Yeah!!" I heard Tails yell in agreenment. "Lets do this!" Shadow yelled a little less energetic.

"Hey shadow you alright? you dont seem as excited as you usualy do" He looked at cream with a worried face, but before he could say anything a familiar voice came from outside...

"Hey guys, whats goin' on?" I turned my head and saw a familiar Red Echidna smiling his usual cocky smile"

"Were here to take the 5 chaos emerals Eggman stole so I can use them to save Amy" I explaned.

"Huh, really? thats were she went? Knuckles asked, he obviously didnt get effected by the wish, I mean really, hes the gardian of the master emerald, if a wish didnt effect someone with only a chaos emerald, how could it possably effect the gardian of the master emerald?

"Yeah" I felt my ears drop down as I look at the floor sadly.

"Hey sonic, dont worry about it, we'll get her back." He said smiling, it wasnt his usual smile, he was looking at me with a friendly smile, though I saw his erge to run ahead of us and start smashing up robots, in his eyes.

" Thanks Knuckles" I said returning his smile.

Normal POV: "ok guys you ready too do this?" I heard tails ask.

"What are you guys planning to do? go through the front door?" They knew that voice anywhere, they all looked at the top of the X-Tornado to find a familiar White Bat, who of corse had a chaos emerald with her.

"Well,well,well, if it isnt Batgirl" Knuckles said, a sarcastic hint in his voice.

"Hey Knuckle Head, howve you been?" Rouge replyed, with the same sarcastic tone as him.

That was one of the annoying things about thier relationship, the more they faught, the more people knew they liked, mabey even loved each other, and the more obvious it was the more they faught. Just a useless cycle.

"No Rouge, we wernt gonna go in the front door, I was gonna chaos control us in accualy." Shadow explaned.

"Well, you think another emerald would help?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah it might, 2 chaos controlers are better than one" Sonic said smugly.

Rouge tossed him her emerald and went to stand by knuckles.

Rouge's POV: "Knuckles" I wispered "I need to tell you something later, is that ok?"

"Uhh sure Rouge" he wispered back " Is everything alright?" He asked, with accual worry in his eyes. That was one of the things I loved about him, even though he was kinda hard headed, he could be really sweet.

"Yeah everythings Fine, I just really need to tell you something" I explaned.

"Well alright then, we can talk later" and the next thing I knew we were in Eggmans Base, Sonic quickly grabed the Chaos emerals and we chaos controled back out" (So sorry for making that so short, but I'll make up for it with an epic battle comming later!!!!! I wanted to get to the couple drama)

Normal POV: Everyone got on the X-Tornado before Eggman Noticed anything.

"Ok, I grabed all that were there" Sonic said, but then looked shoked "Uh-oh"

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Apperently, Eggman only stole 4 emeralds, not 5, theres still one missing"

"Shit!" Shadow yelled.

"Its not gonna be easy to find, I can build an emerald traker, but it might take a few days, I need some supplies first." "Tails Explaned.

"We can help,dont worry about it" Everyone seemed to explane at once.

All of a sudden, the X-Tornado started shaking, and falling.

"T-T-Tails? Whats going on?" Cosmo asked.

Cream, who was trying her best not too scream, felt a pair of secure arms around her, she looked up and saw shadow holding her, giving her a reasuring smile, and she couldnt help but smile back.

"AHHHh shit!! were crashing!" Tails announced.

"Yeah no fucking shit!" Shadow yelled back.

The next thing everyone knew, they were trapped on an island.

"W-were are we?" Rouge asked, a little scared, and cold considering they all fell in water.

"Some strange island" Knuckles announced. "But, this place seems really familiar some how"

Sonics POV: "Sooooooooonnnnnnnicc!!!!" I heard a faint voice call. It sounded like Amy.

"Amy!? Amy is that you!?" I started walking toward the voice.

"Sonic? What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"Y-you didnt hear that?" I asked, confused.

"Hear what?" Tails asked, a bit irritated.

"Soooooooooooonnnnnnnniiiiiic!" The faint voice called again.

"That" I explaned, but everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I dont think I am, but Amys dissappeared, and her voice sounded so real. I couldve sworn she was right here.

"I dont hear anything, Sonic. Mabey you should relax a bit" He told me.

"Yeah, mabey your right." Mabey sleep was something I needed. I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes, and tryed to clear my head.

Normal POV: Rouge asked Knuckles if they could talk then, so they slipped away to a near by tree.

"Ok, rouge, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Knuckles asked, his voice soft and friendly.

This made Rouge very comfortable, so she decided to try to come right out with it but it wasnt that easy.

She bit her lip "Ok, well, weve known each other a long time and, well We've had alot of good times and everything" She was blushing deep red now"

"What is it Rouge? You can tell me." He said.

"Well I just. wanted to say" Come on Rouge, say it!!!! Tell him how you feel about him!!! Just do it!!

"Yes?" Knuckles asked, encoraging her too go on.

"I just wanted to say that....your a really good friend, and I dont really think that I coudlve gotten this far without you, just, thanks" and she walked away before Knuckles could respond.

Damn it rouge, why could you just say the sentece Knuckles I love you? its not that hard! ugh!.

Come on rouge, say it, outloud, say it! (Twilight quote, my bad)

as she was walking away she wispered " I wish I could tell you I love you..."

She continued walking, little did she know that Knuckles was right behind her...

Knuckles just stood there shoked. He felt a blush on his face and just stood there.

"Hey Rouge?" He asked.

She turned around. "Yes?"

He opened his mouth too speak, then, he thought of the master emerald, and how she would do anything to get her hands on it. Was this all a plot?

Knuckles's POV: This was all a plot, she wanted to get her hands on the Master Emerald. It all makes sence. I never thought she would sink this low... a growl escaped my throat.

"Knuckles?" Rouge asked him.

"You selfish little brat!"

"What?" Rouge asked, a little hurt.

"Your just using me too get the Emerald arnt you?

"Oh, come on you know I'm not after that rock any more"

"Dont lie to me bitch, thats the whole reason you wanted to talk to me, was to soften me up so I would give you the emerald, well you have another thing comming. and I swear if you so much as LOOK at me while were on this island..." I trailed off, I could think of a threat bad enough to use.

"Well you dont have to worry about me looking,talking, or going anywere near you!" She screamed and through a kick at my chest, and I blocked it by grabing her foot and slaming her onto the ground.

"I swear I'll kill you."

"Knuckles, you wanna know what I was originally gonna tell you!?" she asked me.

"No, I freaking dont, I already know, and I know that it was just you, using me for your own sick needs..." I stoped when I saw the hurt in her eyes, I'd never seen that look before. I immediataly felt guilty. She got up and started running away, I started paniking. "Rouge!" I called after her, but she was already gone, god why am I such a fucking idiot!?

I sighed, and picked up a rock I found, I carved a hear into a near by tree, inside the heart I put K.E + R.B. I touched the heart with the tips of my fingures. Hope she would forgive me, I went too find her...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ooooo cliff hanger, Give me some reviews ppls so I can start the next chapter.

So...

Will Rouge forgive knuckles? What will happen between them? And is Sonic Crazy? Find out in chapter 4. ;)

Until then. CYA!

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Love and Hate

Hey guys!!!!! Chapter 4 is here!!!! ^^ thanks for the reviews guys, you know my rule. "The reviews and a post another chapter" Well anyway here it is

Disclaimer: I kitten1323 do not own any sonic chars or anything blah blah blah........

Ok lets go!!!!!! Chapter 4!!!!!!

The Wish Chapter 4: Love and Hate

Knuckles POV: Damn, Rouge was either a fast runner, a good hider, or both. I cant find her anywere. I sighed. "Rouge!?" I yelled. "Rouge, I'm sorry, please come back!!!"

I countinued walking sadly through the forest...

Rouge's POV: "That god damn Echidna!! All he cares about is that damn Emerald!" I yelled kicking a foot with my foot. Why cant he ever control that short temper of his!? Damn it!! I took a deep breath.

I need to relax. I look up to see some old ruins.

"Huh? Whats this?" I said, as I walked up too them.

I was afraid to touch them, they looked so fragil. Like I could crush them with one kick of my foot. I started walking around it, trying to see whats behind them.

I was too busy looking at the Ruins I didnt notice a rock in my path. I tripped on it, landed on a rock, and that was all it took. I heard something snap.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, then at once I wished that I hadnt, God I hope that damn Echidna doesnt find me.

"Hey! Whose there!?" I heard a voice call, but I couldnt find the strength to answer it, everything was going black, and the next think I knew, I was out cold.

Mean While with sonic...

Sonics POV: Clearing my head wasnt as easy as I thought it was going to be, everywhere I looked I saw Amys face, every sound sounded like her, everything smelled like her. I sighed. What was I gonna do, Amys gone, nobody remembers her, and we only have 6 or the 7 emeralds.

"This really sucks ass!" I said too myself.

"Sssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooonnnnnnniiiiiiiiic!" I heard the voice again. I turned to look at where it was comming from but I didnt see anything.

"Ssssssssssoooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnicc!" The voice called again, I looked at everyone else, they were busy setting up camp.

Tails was telling everyone what too do and Shadow was arguing with him. Cream was sitting on the ground listening to them fight. Typical cream, never fights with anyone, and never fights back.

"They wont notice if I go away for a few minets" I said too myself.

"Ssssooooooooonnnnnic!!" The voice called, it was getting closer now.

I was getting a little excited, I kept running, I ran for what seemed like Miles, Following the sound of the sweet sweet voice of a lost Rose.

"Sssssoooooonnnnic!" I heard it again, Everytime it called me I ran faster, I just needed to find it, I had too.

So I just kept running, and I wasnt gonna stop until I found it, found her, My Rose.

With Rouge...

Roge's POV: I woke up in a small bed, I was inside some kind of tent. My head hurt, and so did my leg.

I tried to sit up, but I got too dizzy and fell back down on the bed.

"Hey, take it easy Girl" I heard a voice say from next too me, I used whatever engergy I had to turn my head to face whoever it was.

I saw, that it was an Echidna,but how was that possible, Knuckles was the only Echidna left, Right?

"You took a hard fall" He said with an impressed smile.

"I-I did?" I asked

"Yeah, you triped over a rock and broke your leg, you hit your head on the ground when you tried to get up" He explained.

"O-oh" I said, embarassed. I hated showing weakness to my friends, much less a stranger.

"My name is Nick by the way" He told me, Nick, that was a nice name, and he was really attractive. He didnt look too strong, but I hated a guy with muscles showing. It made them look liek they were trying too hard.

He has a really nice smile, his eyes were an ocean blue color. He was wearing a white T-shirt, the kind you could see through when it was wet. And dark blue jeans.

"Uh, Hi Nick" I said blushing. "I'm Rouge, Rouge the Bat"

"Rouge huh? Cute, like you" He replied, I was probably blushing.

I tried to sit up again, this time Nick helped me, I noticed immediatly that his fur color was an Orange color, not red.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Anytime" He replied.

"Sooooo, were am I exactly?" I asked.

"Your in my village, its been around for centuries, my anncestors lived here and hunted for food, and protected the land from a Huge Monstor called the Darkness."

"The darkness?"

"Yeah, it was a huge monstor that would kill people for no reason, it comes only once every 5000 years"

"Well what does it want?" I asked.

"Well, nobody knows for sure" He said frowning. "But hopefully we'll find out"

"Whens it supposed to come back?" I asked, fasinated.

"A few days, thats why I sounded so mad when I found you, we need time to prepare, we only have one weapon of attack, This" He showed me an emerald, but not just any old emerald.

"You have a chaos emerald?" I asked, amazed.

"You know about them?" He asked me, he was as shoked as I was.

"Yeah, my friends are looking for the last one were missing"

"We found this one a couple of months ago, a strange floating creature gave it too us."

"Floating creature?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, he has a red gem sticking out of his head, it was hanging on a string like thing"

"Oh my god!" I shouted, realizing what this 'floating creature' was.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Its a long story"

"I've got time" he seemed to smile at me, as I nodded.

With Sonic...

Normal POV: Sonic was still running, faster than ever, as he kept hearing the voice.

He was so focused he didnt realize that he was in the darkest and deepest part of the forest.

"Sooooooonnnnnniiiiic!!" The voice called again.

"I'm comming Amy!!! Hang on!" He shouted at the voice as he was getting closer, the voice was getting louder

Finnaly the voice stoped, as did sonic. He started looking around.

Then he saw her, His beautiful Rose, right there in front of him, He ran up too her and tried to tackle her too the ground, but he went right through her.

"Huh? what the...?" He looked around a little more confused.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhm" He heard from behind him.

He heard a laugh from behind him. He turned around wide eyed.

Sonic's POV: "Whats going on?" I asked, as I kept hearing that creepy laugh, it was familiar somehow.

"SSSSooooooonnnnnnnniiiiic" The voice called again.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, its amazing how the fastest creature alive could be fooled by such a simple recording, I'm alittle disappointed, I though killing you would be more fun than this" I couldnt see anything, I could only hear his voice, until about a second after he stoped talking. Then I saw it, the key to his identity.

I saw a red light glow jsut abouve his head, as his bright glowing eyes started evily at me.

"What have you dont with Amy!?" I demanded

"I havnt done anything with her, but a good friend of mine knows were she is...." I seemed to smile evily, from what I could see of him.

"Too bad you'll never find out, cause its your time too die Sonic the Hedgehog!!!"

And with that, he headed toward me, quickly.

I started backing away, I knew better then too run from the tails doll, you cant run.

The Tails Doll took out his knife and his eyes glowed brighter, I knew I couldnt look in his eyes anymore.

He lundged at me, knife in hand.

I dodged it easily, and quickly.

I picked up a rock from under my foot, luckily it was sharp enough, I ran up too him and started swiming at him with a rock, he was too fast.

I threw the rock at him,it hit him in the face, so I started spin dashing, aiming directly at him. It was no use, he dodged it too easily.

"Theres no way you can win Sonic the Hedgehog, I have the ultimate power." he then forces me too look into his eyes, I felt the life being drained away slowly at that moment, then suddenly he was on the ground.

"huh?" I asked, surprized.

"I'm the only one with the utimate power bitch" I knew that voice...

"Shadow? Is that you?" I asked in the darkness.

"Neither of you can win, I have a greater power then any of you combined" Tails Doll said smugly.

"We'll see about that" Me and Shadow said at the same time

Shadow took out his Emerald and held it above his head. "Chaos Spear!" He shouted, he got a direct hit.

I took out my chaos emerald and held it high above me "Chaos Spear!!" I shouted, another direct hit.

But me and shadow started panicking as our emeralds were gone.

"Shadow, did you take my emerald?" I asked him.

"No, did you take mine?" He asked me.

"No, what happened?"

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm" The tails Doll Laughed again and started moving closer too us.

I'm not sure what shadow was doing, But I started backing up, I backed into something, or someONE, I started paniking and looked behind me.

Standing behind me was...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ooooooo yet another cliff hanger! Sorry Guys

Sonic: You are a messed up person!!

Me: What?

Sonic: Why do I need to keep getting attacked

Me: Cause its MY fanfiction! I can do what I want!

Sonic: Thats so unfair!

Me: well get used too it, I can make you sing on stage with Barney if I want

Sonic: I'll shut up

So yeah guys review!!!

Will Knuckles find Rouge? Is anything going on between Rouge and Nick? How will Knuckles feel if he finds out? How will Sonic get out of this one? Where exactly did Shadow go? And why hasnt Eggman realized his Emeralds are missing yet? Find out in chapter 5!!!

Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview!!!!!!


End file.
